bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Laxus Alosar
"Laxus is quite uncontrollable, he is fueled by unsystematic rage…at least this is my opinion of him…he can be quite unpredictable..." - Sadako Amaya Laxus Alosar is the Cuatro Espada and the Lead Scientist of Las Noches 'Appearance:' Laxus is a beautiful tall young man with the appearance of a 23 year old male with a lithe build who's 6'7 and 179 lbs, giving him a deceptively skinny appearance. He has black medium length hair and crimson red eyes. Along with that his teeth have a normal appearance, but his canines are razor sharp and look like small fangs. His hollow hole is right at the center of his ribcage and no.#4 is now on the back of the right hand. His mask fragment is also in the shape of a white necklace w/ a black embedded gem around his neck. He dresses in a very aristocratic/formal fashion and frequently wears suits and anything of the type, he refuses to wear anything of lesser value. As of recently, his skin has slightly paled in color due to his lack of exposure sunlight and because of the considerable amount of time he spends in his lab. When the Seraphim made their second invasion, Laxus cut his hair and tied a few multi-colored feathers to the end of the hairs by his ears. He also has a burn scar of the side of his face (he sometimes wears make-up to cover this up :P) and a few more burn scars around his body after his fight with the Seraphim Raemei. After he became Espada he started dressing even more elegantly and frequently wears mantles and capes. Although he absolutely refuses to wear it (because of style reasons), his traditional Arrancar uniform looks just like Ulquiorra's. He can also be seen sometimes wearing an all white or all red yukata. Before the timeskip, the left side of his face severely scarred with his left eye missing after a fight with Alvaro causing him to temporarily wear an eyepatch. After the three year timeskip, Laxus created a superior cyber eye to replace his original one. 'Personality:' Laxus' personality is of a sociopathic nature with cavalier characteristics, he is a refined and cultured young man who has a strong sense of class and is not easily impressed. He's also cold, aloof and usually dislikes fraternizing with the other Espada although there are some occasions where he will reconsider. He does whatever he wants regardless of what anyone else says often using "self-interest" as an alibi when he does take action with someone else or collaborating with the other Arrancars, this shows that he has no sense of loyalty to any of his comrades only saying that Las Noches is the only thing that he's loyal to. When he first meets someone or when he is interested in, he often has a cheerful and relaxed disposition coming off as a nice humble guy that means well. He shows this same behavior to his subordinates, those who he has an interest in, and other Arrancars. He also tends to have very sly flirting tendencies when he meets a woman often using his aristocratic charm to win them over to his side. However, under that harmless and welcoming mask he wears is a prideful, power hungry, ruthless and cruel individual who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, this side of him shows when he's "bored" with someone or when he's starting to get serious. The only people safe from this true form of his personality are his subordinates unless he suspects mutiny. He is very ambitious and a person has to be just as conivving as him to beat him at his own game. He is very condescending and pretentious to anyone he labels as "unimportant" and/or "trash", you have to be around him a bit to see this side of him. When he's furious, his anger is borderline psychotic as he usually becomes hellbent on making everyone around him suffer and completely glassing everything around him. In contrast to his initially cold feudalistic and cruel personality, he has shown himself to be very kind and understanding when the situation calls for it. This however is a very rare side of him, the only person to successfully bring it out of him was Anya Braginski before she lost her memory. He also shows this kindhearted behavior towards young children and babies, this can be seen from his interactions with Lily and Finn. He also tends to be very polite and respectful to people that newly meets at times but this is often a ruse for him to feel somebody out and see if they will be a potential enemy for him in the future or if they will be of use to him. He prefers not to talk about his past as it is the only way his opponent can possibly gain a mental advantage over him and his primary weakness. This is mainly because of the deep feelings of shame and regret he feels from it, it was mainly these feelings that lead to the development of his sociopathic behavior. His twisted brutal nature leads to him hurting and killing whoever he wants to regardless of age or gender, he believes everyone deserves the same punishment. He absolutely despises the World and the Shinigami often calling them "dogs" or "jackals", he believes them all to be liars and hypocrites who deny their true desires in exchange for pointless accolades. Likes: '''He has a soft spot for babies and little kids, likes drinking, eating cherries, nicely dressed women, playing mind games with others, being complimented and killing. :P '''Dislikes: Joaquin Ribereño, the soft-hearted, poorly dressed people, people with poor vocabulary, anyone who opposes him Laxus also has a awesome little pet bumblebee slug thing-a-mahgiggy hollow named Maru (short for Maruhanabachi which means "Bumblebee" in Japanese :3). No one touches Maru, you fuck with Maru then you're fucking with Laxus and Laxus does NOT like to be fucked with. Maru is awesome and the minute Laxus sees or feels Maru is in trouble, then he is coming....you don't want him to come. (No pun intended) After the Seraphim Wars and ascending from the Novena to Cuatro, Laxus became less selfish and more focused on fighting to help rebuild Las Noches to it's former glory. He started doing things less because of self-interest but more so to aid his arrancar brothers and sisters, even though they are a bunch of foolish ingrates. Because of this he has a even lower tolerance of bullshit and refuses to play around with others, this also made him a bit crueler on the outside as a person. If he sees that someone is getting ahead of themselves or they won't stop acting like a clown, he won't hesitate to hit them where it hurts to put things to a halt. Along with this development, he has also become more sick and cruel casting aside his more amiable traits in exchange for his more brutal ones. 'History:' Human Life Laxus was a quiet and reserved child of a very rich and prestigious Alosar Family in Italy, he had spent most of his life as a shut in and being highly anti-social. His parents never really payed him any mind and refused to acknowledge his existence as their son. This hurt him a lot emotionally but eventually he didn't care because he knew that some day everything that was theirs was going to be his. Because he was an intellectual prodigy, Laxus was incredibly intelligent and fooled grown men and women with relative ease. Words were his weapon and he was also well adept in the studies of psychology, he knew what made people tick. He never had any friends because his parents drilled it into his head that friends would only slow him down and serve as hinderances in his life, they told him that such people would make him inadequate and pretty soon that was what he believed. When he was 12 years old, Laxus then began to plan how he was going to kill his parents and take over their empire blaming them for all of his loniness and boredom. He carefully planned their death for the next 4 years and then at age 16 he successfully took them out and began his new flamboyant lifestyle. The only time he felt a bit of sadness for them was when he was in the process of killing them, he didn't want things to end for them this way but they were simply "in his way". At age 20 was when he met his first true friend which a few years later became his wife when he turned 22, that time he spent with her were the happiest few years of his life. For once he would be able to truly enjoy the life he had without anyone interfering in ways he would find displeasing to his aristocrat status. During that time, Laxus and his wife had a son and he made sure that he would the child's loving father that his own never was so that his son could grow up with someone to look up to. Then at age 23 his perfect life suddenly went to came to a sudden end; unbeknownst to Laxus the murder of his parents was still under investigation by the country's government. His wife was a member of the country's government at the time making her one of those assigned the case of discovering the assassination of his parents, very soon the Italian government were finally able to uncover the clues involving his parents murder and the evidence needed to pin the assassination on Laxus. After coming to this, the Italian government assigned his wife the task of kiiling Laxus at the time where he's the most vulnerable. Laxus was unaware of this until one day he woke up out of bed with a flintlock pistol in his face, she ordered him to turn himself in because she loved him too much to kill him but Laxus panicked and assumed the worse. He refused to surrender and she shot him where his hollow hole was, he then ran through the house screaming at her as he tried to escape while he was bleeding to death and then finally collapsed on his front porch where a bunch of the government's soldiers were awaiting him and died. His last sight was looking up at his wife and manor as it all faded away in front of him. He then awoke in Hueco Mundo furious vowing to never let his guard down around anyone ever again... After Death Laxus fell into a deep depression after his death and wandered aimlessly around his homeland for a number of years utterly ashamed and embarassed on how enexpectedly his life just ended, almost like he never had one at all. He was forced to watch his wife and child enjoy their lifes without him as if he never existed in the first place, despite his urges he loved them too much to hurt them. The once proud heir of a very prestigious family was now nothing short of trash, fate had robbed him of everything he once loved and it drove him mad. Depression turned into madness and madness turned into despair; then one at the height of his insanity after waiting until his widowed wife and child left were alone at the Manor, Laxus started a fire and burned the Manor down and everything in it as his Chain of Fate began to rapidly dissolve away starting the process of his hollowfication. By then his mind was already corrupted beyond belief and he had grown twisted, if he couldn't have it then no one could. During his hollofication process, he hunted down his wife and child in the house and killed them both devouring their souls in his mind broken state letting the flames engulf them all as his did so. Soon after, he watched it all burn down he laughing in madness at what he had done believing that it would fill the empty hole inside of him, but shortly after that laughing turned into crying as it did nothing but increase his suffering as he was now able to forever hear the voices of his family in his head as if they were secondary personas of him. During that time he went into states of vicious self-harming despite the fact that he was already, he did whatever he could to fill that empty hole inside him... As a Hollow When he became a Hollow the Seireitei classified him as the "Sandman" because usually whenever he devoured souls, it was the souls of those who slept at night thinking they were safe...it was almost identical to the way that his own self was killed, that way his victims could suffer with him. When he was the Sandman, Laxus terrorized towns of Italy by killing those in a household at night and then burning the house down afterwards. By this time, the people of the attacked towns in Italy spread an urban legend about his existence labeling him the "Wickerman" due to him burning down the houses of his victims. But soon his hunger grew bigger; random civilians turned into families, families turned into workplaces. When the Seireitei would send soul reapers to find and hunt him, they would too get caught and devoured as Laxus was a very sneaky Hollow. He soon began to go to Hueco Mundo and devour numerous Hollows there seeing that they tasted all that better. Pretty soon the mass of soul inside Laxus began to turn into chaos as he felt his mind ripping apart again, by this time he had evolved into a Menos Grande Gillian and sunk into insanity again. After while of being in madness, Laxus got himself together and eventually became the dominant soul in his Gillian body. By then he was in the Forest of Menos snacking on the other ones as his hunger returned and he aquired a newfound lust for power so that he could some day get out of this body. After constant consuming, he evolved again and became an Adjuchas. As an Adjuchas When he became an Adjuchas, Laxus took on somewhat of a demonic-reptilian sort of a shape that had large wings on his back that only made their appearance as he would take flight into the Hueco Mundo skies. He would assault and quickly devour others while they were in their least observant hours, a time where they were all vulnerable and least expecting an attack. It was quick and efficient, it caused Laxus very little trouble and he took pride in doing so. He never wanted to become a Gillian again and he just wanted to keep getting stronger and gain more power. To him power was everything, he joined small gangs of other fellow Adjuchas and after they outlived their usefulness to him he betrayed them and got them obliterated. He would then just move on to an even stronger group and continue from there, it was a dirty way of gaining power but it worked for him. He became even more apathetic to the suffering of others as his hollow nature went to work inside his head, death was his favorite form of entertainment. As a Vasto Lorde When he was a Vasto Lorde, Laxus didn't do much active killing as he normally did as an Adjuchas. He actually toned down on it a lot because he got bored, pretty soon all he mainly did was sleep and think about his past life and what could've been. Usually when this happened it lead to him going out on hunts to kill indiscriminantly in order to supress his feelings and forget. It would work for a short while but then it would all pile on him at once driving him mad, it would come to a point where here even ripped others apart without even paying attention to his victim or why he was even killing them in the first place...it was bloodshed so he didn't care, that shade of red was all he cared about. His appearance during this time resembled a blazing medieval black knight, this eventually earned him the name of being known as "Hell's Knight"...the only thing that someone could see in those crimson eyes was sadness, hatred, and an extreme addiction to spilling the blood of everyone around him in anyway he can. He then heard about a way where a Hollow can reach even better heights and that was by tearing off your mask, Laxus of course wanted this power and attempted to do so but it was easier said than done. But soon he was finally able to tear off his mask and become an actual Arrancar and he felt great that he reached a new level, but as he's reveling in his success he find a red rapier right beside him and picks it up feeling his power within. By this time, he had only recently heard of Las Noches and decided to make it his next destination. He heard about their hierarchy system over there and he was quite interested in it seeing what it was all about, he wanted a piece of the action in all of this after all. Once he arrived and got acquainted to it all, he saw it all as a game where the playing field spanned over much farther than he would ever imagine...he then decided that he was going to play this "game" for as long as possible and enjoy every contest that happened in it. Zanpakuto: Llorando Fuego '''(Crying Fire) Pre-released, Llorando Fuego takes the form of a rather long red rapier. Laxus rarely uses it in combat and only uses it if it's in his best interest to do so. After absorbing Damien's reiatsu and becoming Espada, Laxus' zanpakuto changed into a crimson bladed serrated katana. Because of it's improved efficiency, Laxus began to use it more in combat. '''Release Command: Incinerarlos Todos (Incinerate them all) 'Resurreccion:' When he goes into his Resurreccion, Laxus holds his katana in front of him and quickly slashes it to his side. As he does he a thin black ring of fire then circles around his feet glowing a bright gold at the bottom. It then shapes into a spinning black blazing pillar of fire that that spirals into the sky like a vortex. As the fire subsides after a while Laxus steps out of the remaining flames in a light solid charcoal farmor that covers him from shoulder to toe that also gives him flaming wings to engage in flight. There are six black feathers with red tips coming off of certain areas on his armor along with blakc/red fur, there is also a white robe-like cloth at the torso of his Resurreccion. In his Resurreccion, his hair lengthens as the tips of his hair turn red and he has black earrings on his ears along with his irises glowing red. His lips also turn a jet black color giving him an androgynous appearance. He can materialize a replacement flame control sword that has a shape of a large claymore and dissapate it at will. The blade may look heavy but it is actually very light due to it having a very low mass and it's made of magma and fire, because of this it does additional burning damage. His voice also becomes deeper and has a reverberating echo to it. In this form, Laxus loses all sense of compassion and morality that was left in his soul and becomes a true being of cruelty and evil. And did I mention he enjoys it as well? After having two fights with Damien Omega that put him at the brink of death twice, Laxus was somehow able to absorb some of Damien's reiyoku and the after effect caused Laxus' reiatsu to change along with his resurreccion. Instead of his reiyoku being pitch black only, his reiyoku is now black with traces of gold lining going through it like threads. His magma is now a dark gold color with the flames still being black. His resurreccion is still it's pitch black color but now his armor is more defined and elegant with gold trim lines running up and down, his wings are still blazing black but now the wings have a gold outline along the edges. Powers & Abilities: Master Swordsman: Due to his aristocratic upbringing as a human, Laxus is well-versed in the use of many swords. His swordsmanship is best when he's wielding one-handed weapons like rapiers and long swords, usually going for quick thrusts and slashes so that he can get back into a stable defensive. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up, Laxus took martial art classes in Tae Kwon Do as a recreation and had a natural talent for it. He continued his training in this art until he became a 2nd Degree black belt. He usually prefers to fight hand-to-hand instead of using his zanpakuto. Genius-Level Intellect: When he was a child as a human, Laxus was a intellectual prodigy who especially excelled in Psychology and other various sciences that not only deal with just the body but other fields most notably mechanics and chemistry. His knowledge of the human body gives him a dangerous edge in combat. Immense Spiritual Power: '''As the Cuatro Espada, Laxus' spiritual pressure is extremely high. When he flares black reiatsu with the traces of gold sparkles in it, steam can be seen coming off of his skin and the area around him grows very hot along with the air becoming dry causing those that are weaker than him to break into a serious sweat and pass out. He could even touch a human with his finger while flaring his reiatsu and he'll leave a burn wound that'll look like if someone poked them with a hot iron poker. Because of this spiritual power, he refuses to use his Great Fire Annihilation ability in Las Noches seeing that it would cause an intense amount of structural damage. '''Keen Perception: Despite coming off as someone who's to wrapped up in himself to notice anything odd or someone who may seem careless from time to time, Laxus is no fool. Combined with his intelligence, he is near impossible to trick or deceive and can even read most individuals like a book. When it comes to combat, Laxus can identify key parts to attack to deal the most damage to his opponent in the most precise way possible often attacking vital spots on his opponent's body. High Pain Tolerance: Laxus also has a very high tolerance for pain and doesn't even flinch at attacks that will make someone anyone else flinch. This is due to him often using himself as a test subject in his lab work. If anything, pain is rather orgasmic to him, he even has no problem inflicting an injury on himself. The pain he experiences in combat actually heightens his senses and improves his overall combat prowess. Sonido Master: Laxus is one of the more skilled users of sonido in Las Noches and one of the best in Hueco Mundo period being able to use Gemelos Sonido. He frequently uses sonido in his fights and can use it to evade attacks with minimal movement being able to easily out maneuver most of his adversaries. Cero: Because of his high spiritual pressure, Laxus can unleash very powerful black ceros from the tip of his finger or his eyes. He purposely condenses his ceros making them thinner and seemingly smaller so that he can better concentrate their precision and speed increasing their overall killing power. *'Gran Rey Cero: '''Laxus' Gran Rey is a blood red color with black and red electricity crackling around it, it shines bright as it looks like he's holding red star in his hand. This cero has much more destructive ability than his regular cero. *'Cero Oscuras:' When in his Resurreccion status, Laxus can use the very powerful Cero Oscuras. He first claps his hands together in a prayer-like position and then slowly pulls his hands apart revealing a small black cero ball with a few black bolts floating around it, the beam of complete darkness then fires forward obliterating everything in it's path. This cero makes his Gran Rey look like nothing. '''Bala:' Laxus can fire very fast near invisible black balas just from poking his finger in the air or pointing his finger like a gun for increased speed, accuracy, and power. He can even fire a barrage of Balas at his opponent just from spinning his sword in front of himself rapidly. His balas have a more piercing attribute than a concussive one, because of his high spiritual power his balas can even out do the cero of a weaker arrancar Hierro: Laxus also has the extra protectiveness of an Arrancar's hierro although he will admit that his hierro isn't exactly the best out of the Espada. His hierro still is a threat however as it grants him extra insurance in a fight, but in the end he still relies greatly on his speed and mobility. Descorrer: A Garganta producing technique that Laxus frequently uses to travel between worlds to gather resources or test subjects for his experiments, or for just going out killing others. Laxus can use this technique just by snapping his fingers Pequisa: An Arrancar ability that allows Laxus to find and determine nearby spiritual pressures, this allows him to get the jump on an opponent before they trace him. 'Base Abilities:' Cero: Scattershot Cero Color: '''Crimson '''Element: '''Explosive fire '''Shape: A beam of Red light with black electricity crackling around it His Scattershot Cero is a special cero that he fires from the palm of his hand and it functions like a shotgun as it starts out as one beam but then splits into many smaller beams as it goes on for increased area of damage doing high explosive damage. Flame control allows Laxus to generate his black/gold magma flames at will and can have them take the form of various shapes such as spikes, a vertical flaming vortex, a ball of magma, flaming claws or tendrils, flame/magma attacks shaped like animals or simply throwing a quick wave of black flames. NOTE: HIS FLAMES CANNOT BE USED AGAINST HIM OR MANIPULATED BY OTHERS This ability allows Laxus to slowly heal himself in combat. When it's initiated, the veins and arteries in his body start to glow bright gold and become visible under his skin. As this happens, the open wound area wherever he is injured starts to steam as his blood grows very hot and it's flow increases. Because he is a magma/fire man, his body cells are infused with his magma and his fire is infused with his blood. The wounded area that is covered with his magma then turns into his own skin as if it was never there in the first place. Think of Shingeki no Kyojin whenever the Titans heal or Marco from One Piece. This ability spans over two turns. 'Resurreccion Abilites:' Combustion Spark is one of Laxus's Resurreccion abilities, it allows him to throw a spark of black light that explodes into a blast of flames/magma that usually takes the shape of a pillar because of the upjetting burst when it hits or gets near something. This attack is augmented if he's in an area with flammable objects or gases. Great Fire Annihilation is one of Laxus's most deadliest abilities, it allows Laxus to hold both of his hands out in front of him and fire a humongous storm of flames/magma like a napalm flame thrower at his opponent. This ability has enough fire power to clear out a forest and due to Laxus' high spiritual pressure, it's a very dangerous ability to go up against head on. This is an area based attack and goes pretty far but it's most effective at a medium range since the opponent will have a very low chance of evading it's wide range, the flames also linger for where they're blown and can cover up the battlefield if he and his opponent are in an enclosed space. This is one of his abilites that he's not allowed to use in Las Noches because of the structral damage it causes after, he mainly uses it when he's intent on glassing both his opponent and the area around him. ''' This Resurrecion ability allows Laxus to form a giant blazing exoskeleton around his body (Like the Susano'o from Naruto Shippuden) as primarily a defensive measure along with the Exoskeleton being capable of executing few close range offensive maneuvers. This ability greatly increases his defense as it acts as a psuedo-shield from most attacks, if an opponent touches or uses an attack that involves coming into contact with the Exoskeleton they will suffer burning damage. The Exoskeleton can also use it's two giant arms to deliver physical attacks while Laxus is inside, getting hit by the Exoskeleton also results in burning damage too. Even with this ability activated, Laxus is unable take flight in this ability but he can still move around the ground at his normal speed. Because of it's power and maneuverability, this ability is very taxing on Laxus' overall spirit pressure and he can only use this ability once per fight. When it's activated he can only keep it up for 4 turns. It can be cracked if his opponent's HAK or SEI surpass Laxus' SEI by +2 or +3, the technique can be broken if it surpasses by +4. This is Laxus's fastest and deadliest technique also being one of his more costly abilities but not as much as Demonic Exoskeleton. When using this ability, Laxus gets into a stance firmly holding the Flame Control Claymore up in the air as it starts to give off a bright red aura. The brighter his blade glows, ropes and waves reiatsu start to spiral around his blade as he he focuses a vast portion of his spiritual pressure into it. Using his sonido ability in combination, he charges forward breaking the sound barrier as he strikes his opponent with three consecutive dashing lunges. What makes this ability so costly is the sheer amount of heat (15,000 Fahrenheit) and power he puts into it would make this attack near impossible to take on as it is basically a handheld plasma cutter. This attack can only be dodged if his opponent's HOH/HAK is +2 greater than his HOH/BUK, if not then this attack is undodgable. Stats: '''Stats & Abilities: Trivia: *His current outfit is a black variant based off of Marth's from Fire Emblem *Apparently there's a human, an arrancar, and dog that are absolutely gay for him *Laxus' voice actor would be Alex Organ *His entrance/battle theme is Kashmir (Instrumental) *In contrast to his very selfish and narcisstic personality, he was actually very magnanimous and benevolent when he was alive which is somewhat ironic to his aspect of death. *Deep down, Laxus secretly wants to do good (as there's still some of his good traits left in him) but he has given up on the person he used to be and gave in to the corruption that's slowly bringing him into malevolence *His favorite colors are black and crimson *This vid here is describes how the personality of Laxus is when he's serious: *He doesn't give a fuck *His theme songs are Henry Purcell's Dido's Lament (An English Baroque Opera) and Anakin's Dark Deeds from the Revenge of the Sith OST *He's a masochist/sadist :3 *He hardly sleeps, if he does it's usually during daylight *All the Espadas he was Fraccion to died >:) *Was voted Sexiest Male OC in the Golden Lion Awards *Was voted Best Dressed OC in the Golden Lion Awards *Was voted EVILEST OC in the Golden Lion Awards Quotes: *''"It doesn't matter how hot your flames are, in the face of magma they will always be inferior...I don't care if they were the fires of the phoenix themselves, my magma will always consume them as if they were just mere sparks..."'' -To Raemei *''"One of your lackeys decided to attack me out of nowhere, and I was just minding my own business in the Rukongai....if you ask me, I think your men need leashes..." ''- To Rukia after his fight with Takeshi *''"Curse you Alberto!" ''- To Alberto *''"Can we get this over with? I have work to do and people to kill..." ''- At the Xcution Meeting *''"You don't have to attack them openly for yourself but as long you're not a 'reaper lover' like the Primera then you're fine by me..." ''- To Akairo *''"...the Arrancars and Hollows will triumph in the end and take the throne..." ''- To Damien *''"Oh my, is that the shinigami pride showing?" ''- To Takeshi mocking him *''"I see...darkness and light...combined within the individual within...almost like a nephilim. Ultimate...ultimate and unlimited power...achieved in the end..." ''- To Auron *''"...are you seriously considering how those filthy 'Fullbringers' would feel if we mutilate a few humans?" ''- To Alberto *''"You know puttana, if you're going to dance with me...at least put your heart into it..." ''- To Miyuki before ripping her heart out *''"Don't worry, I'll find your mother wherever she went. I'm confident that she'll be fine..." ''- To Finn *''"Do you not wash your hands?" ''- To Zidane *''"With someone like you as Primera, I'm even more proud of being able to stand at your side while on the line..."'' - To Alvaro *''"That's why you guys are on here, because you were weak..." ''- At the Espada Memorial *''"You're my partner, call me as you wish..." '' - To Elaine *''"O-ho, no need to bow Jimi-chan we're all comrades here!" ''- To Jimi *''"Go ahead, hit me if it'll give you some closure..." ''- Taunting Jackie *''"Shame that your precious Fiona-chan isn't here though wherever she may be, probably somewhere rotting in the sand..." ''- Insulting Fiona *''"Let's get one thing straight Primera-kun, I fight strictly for myself and our race as a whole..." ''- To Drake *''"Scum..." ''- To Drake *''"I'm mainly going because of self-interest..."'' - Talking about the Espada Meeting *''"Aww, Madame Braginski-chan I'm hurt by your words, oh well..."'' ''- To Anya *"Those 'winged wierdos' are my servants..." ''- To Elaine *''"'An adorable lass like you doesn't deserve such a fate..."'' - To Lily *''"I see...him..." ''- To Tirantco talking about Jackie *''"But here's the thing my friend, nothing hasn't worked' on them...it's just a matter of numbers. There are far too many of them and even though they're weak mostly, it's the equivalent of me fighting a large number of the Seireitei's officers: I could kill many of them with relative ease but after a certain, even I will exhaust my spiritual reserves and be rendered incapable of continuing on..."'' - To Lluvia *''"These people here along with the other soldiers around Las Noches recognize me to be the Devil. Why you might ask? Because I do the Devil's work..."'' - To Alvaro *'' "Now dance, let's see who has the better step~!"'' - While refereeing his Fight Club *''"Yes everyone, watch closely...I'll make this one special..."'' - To his crowd as he engages Lluvia *''"That's our Jimi-chan~!"'' - While watching his SUPER FRACCION'S fight *'' "Well said Primera, well said indeed...despite us having a new Kingdom, it seems though we have pieces on our side of the board that refuse to wear the same colors as us. Most of them in my eyes, mere pawns. But to lose a 'Queen' like Ryuzaki-chan, fufufu...this little charade would've probably been avoided if we took action sooner and killed the worm right after the war to set an example for those who wish to be pretenders'..."'' - To Alvaro *''"Are my actions not justified? The shinigami see us as beings with unreasonable hate and anger, do we not have a reason to be upset when we've all been cheated one way or another....even yourself?"'' - To Amaya *''"...in order to become something truly strong, one must be broken down and then endure the trials that come with...then when they rebuild themselves they will be even stronger because of their new foundation."'' - To Lydia *''"I see, that must've been quite unfortunate then...but sadly that's how it always around here. Give in to the corruption and you'll make a devil out of yourself, if you don't then the others will try to take advantage of you. I'm actually really glad I found Maru when I did, after all he has 'told' me it wouldn't been pretty if some savage stumbled upon him."'' - To Nieves *''"Bad Maru, what did I tell you about rolling around in stuff like that? Getting dirty in ink will lead to your skin and hair getting stained, and that stuff is hard to clean off. Please refrain from doing that in the future? If you happen to get some in your eye then you'll be crying..."'' - To Maru *''"Don't ever dream Dante, dream too long and it'll turn into a nightmare...that was a lesson I learned right before I died as a human. I'm more comfortable with you saying that it is your ambition or goal, if you say that then I'll be able to take you seriously on your words. Don't think I'm scolding you, I just want you to be careful and watch your word selection..."'' - To Dante *''"Don't thank me yet, perhaps I prefer that you don't at all. This is just a courtesy and it just happens to catch my interest, tomorrow we'll be enemies..."'' - To Shinra *"Why is it that you shinigami are always dishonest to both yourselves and your true nature? You'll feel better once you give in to your true desires, you want to kill because it feels good!" - To Takeshi *''"Jimi I want you know something, something that'll make your encounters with the Seireitei's dogs easier. First of all, even though they boast a ton of guardian-esque bravado don't believe any of it for a minute...especially when you know you're stronger than them. They're just saying that garbage to bury their internal self-doubt. Secondly, make sure you break them down mentally...the shinigami are like eggs in a sense, they crack quite easily if you're consistent and imposing. Thirdly, never let them see you sweat...in a figurative sense, once they see a savage like you hesitate then they'll milk it for all of it's worth. But if you're careful, you can in fact use it to your advantage. Once their guard is down from them thinking they won the duel you strike fast and hard, their flesh is soft so that will be easy. Lastly for now, you make sure they die on their knees. Make it so that they feel as insignificant as a fly but then encourage them just a little bit to fill them with a false sense of pride and then break them down again right before you land the killing blow."'' - To Jimi *'' "You know Captain, my favorite chess piece was always the Knight. The noble elite warrior sworn to uphold the values of faith, loyalty, courage, and honor. The one who would do anything to protect his King and Queen...but once his kingdom betrays him, what's a Knight to do then to become a vagrant? Or better yet...to establish his own kingdom on his own terms, a monarch powerful enough to crush all that oppose him and his subjects?"'' - To Takeshi Haters: People that be hatin' on him because he's such a beast: *Takeshi Eto: Cuz rivalry >:I *Drake Soñoliento: Fuck him >:( *Joaquin Ribereño: Thinks he can fuck with Laxus...can't :P *Marco Florian: Marco is a dick *Beat "Levanin" Oddmund: L and L no like each other *Tsukiko Yusako: Because......because fuck Tsuki *Dorin Magnus: Screw that guy -_- *Zemaiah Tempo: No one gets tough with Laxus....especially if they're a shinigami '''Gallery 576432.jpg 61411944.jpg Katekyo.Hitman.REBORN!.full.435562.jpg Xanxus-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18228829-600-788.jpg Xanxus.600.1209379.jpg Xanxus.600.1509914.jpg Xanxus.600.587649.jpg Xanxus.full.263349.jpg Xanxus.full.268612.jpg Xanxus.full.609473.jpg Xanxus.full.677275.jpg White_v.2.jpg 50e0451e38eff8b00ebf595c8669c64d.jpg 67379b7de67cb5173623d74adf06e65a.jpg Ulquiorra-Costume-from-Bleach.jpg|Laxus' arrancar uniform that he rarely wears 1f0978e7e36537b5ee877b7f54ff3535.jpg|Another one of Laxus' primary outfits 148273.jpg vongola_sky_version_x_ring-i1522-1509.jpg|Laxus' Limiter Ring Xanxus.600.1485955.jpg|You done fucked up now! >:I Xanxus.full.247954.jpg Xanxus.full.376457.jpg Xanxus.full.999609.jpg|Swag yo :3 ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Laxy rHtnk.full.1220633.jpg Xanxus.full.495460.jpg render__Laxus-d6be4osv2.0.jpg|Majestic~! !BvOdjJQ!2k~$(KGrHqF,!h0Ev1+0E1CFBMDp57y!lg~~_35.JPG|Laxus's current main outfit closeup_by_monsohot-d5hgzls.jpg Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Espada